My Gift is my Curse
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Clark battles many of different kinds of things and people, when all he is striving for is a normal teenage life. But what happens if he comes up against someone who could ruin everything, his life, his family, his relationships? Could Clarks strength be
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE--------------

Hey everyone my name is Natasha and this is my first SMALLVILLE fanfic. Of course I do not own any of these characters...........so far nor do I own this plot or anything related to it, I'm just a hardcore fanï And if I did own anything......I would be rich;)

I just kinda got into Smallville, and I think it's amazing so I bought the second season and I am STILL not done watching the eps. SO if I spell a name wrong or if I get something wrong PLEASE do not chew me out, I am new to this but I absolutely love the plot and the characters, so yea. I LOVE reviews so make sure to do thatï

Here we go!

Loves,

NATASHA!

Clark walked into a large broken down building. Clark's sharp eyes jolted everywhere looking for any movement. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his biceps and his upper body.

_**For the past couple of days he has been dealing with a strange new power, an evil. And he was certain all of the bad things that were caused in Smallville was linking to this one girl...and he was gonna be the one to stop her.**_

"_**Clark, what are you doing here?" A soft voice asked, a voice that shown no hate or anger but had a hint of seductiveness in it. **_

_**Clark froze and looked around everywhere, but he found no one. He used his X-ray vision to look through some walls and nooks but again found nothing. Something was wrong as he eyed the ceiling before bringing his eyes down to look around.**_

"_**There's no use hiding. I know it's you who have been causing problems around here." Clark spoke hearing his own voice echo through the building. **_

"_**And I'm here to stop you." Clark added.**_

_**He heard her giggle. Which made him glare and look around more.**_

"_**Stop me? And how are you going to stop me?" She demanded.**_

"_**I can." Clark assured her.**_

"_**Why? Cause you're from the glorious planet Krypton?" She asked.**_

_**Clark's eyes widened slightly.**_

"_**How did you know that!?" Clark demanded.**_

"_**You think you're the only one that's special Clark? I don't think so." She answered him.**_

_**Suddenly he felt a cold sweat on his neck and his knees started to grow weak. **_

"_**Oh no," Clark mumbled, then fell forwards; luckily there was a wall there than he managed to catch.**_

_**He spun around to see the girl he was looking for, thrusting a glowing green rock at him, a piece of kryptonite. **_

"_**What are you doing?" Clark groaned in pain as his legs slowly gave out on him and he sunk to his knees. **_

"_**Well this is your weakness isn't it? I would guess considering your position." She replied, her blonde hair halfway up wearing blue t-shirt and black leather pants. **_

"_**How do you know this?" Clark demanded trying to sound as serious as can, but every now and then a couple words went unheard. **_

"_**I know a lot about you Clark, cause we're so much alike." She murmured crouching down beside him. **_

_**Clark shut his eyes and winced as he felt a wave from the powerful kryptonite run through his body, causing him to groan and sweat slightly. He reopened them a couple seconds later.**_

"_**H...how are you and I alike?" Clark demanded. **_

"_**You don't remember me do you?" She asked eyeing him. **_

_**Clark only swallowed hardly, not saying anything.**_

"_**Well let me enlighten you." She shared after studying his eyes then put the rock down, on the cold concrete next to his arm.**_

_**Clark winced again, breathing heavily and making it noticeable as he slowly moved his arm away from the rock.**_

"_**Please, get that away from me, it'll kill me. Please." Clark groaned.**_

"_**I was a princess Clark, a beautiful princess. Does the name Aregn'a ring a bell? Hmm probably not. We were Krypton's enemy planet. My father hated every one of you. And I could see why, you...all of you were pathetic, BUT once I saw you, you made me reconsider." She said grinning.**_

"_**Let me guess, you became infatuated with me and wanted me to marry you." Clark replied in pure pain.**_

"_**Not really, I was destined to be with this one prince of my planet, but I DID want you for my own little enjoyment." She said sitting on his lap.**_

"_**Gahh, you are some sick people." Clark moaned as he turned his head away since he didn't have the strength to push her off of him.**_

"_**They sent me here Clark...to kill you." She spoke softly letting her index finger tip trail around his lips.**_

_**Clark squinted his eyes shut tight before letting out another painful sound, and started breathing rapidly again. **_

"_**Kill me, isn't that what everyone wants to do now a days?" Clark mumbled.**_

_**The girl grinned evilly at him then pressed her lips to kiss, kissing him passionately. Clark grinned and closed his eyes shut again, feeling another wave a pain running through his body from his ankles clear up to his temples. He felt as if something was putting pressure on his lungs, shoving them hardly up against his chest, making breathing almost impossible. **_

"_**Clark!" a voice yelled barging into the building. **_

_**Taken off guard the girl spun around as Clark slide to the floor on his side, too weak to even try and hold himself up.**_

"_**Get away from my son." Jonathan growled then lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her off of Clark and throwing her aside.**_

_**He took aware of his surroundings fast and saw the rock. He quickly picked it up and hurled it out of the building window. Just in time as well, cause right then the girl sent him flying backwards into the wall. Clark shook the weakness out of him as he felt his power and strength returning rather quickly. **_

"_**You pathetic excuse for a life form." She hissed as she slowly approached Jonathan. **_

_**Clark then tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with his body. Of course she fidgeted and squirmed. Clark clenched his teeth showing his anger to keep her down.**_

"_**Who sent you!?" Clark demanded behind his teeth.**_

_**The girl just glared up at me.**_

"_**WHO sent you!!" Clark yelled at her.**_

"_**Verbal abuse won't weaken me Clark." She said slyly. **_

_**Clark just glared at her then got up, having a strong grip on her wrist he yanked her up. After she was up he secured her with his arms.**_

"_**Dad! Are you ok!?" Clark shouted.**_

"_**I'm...I'm fine." He answered standing up.**_

"_**I will be back Clark, count on it." She growled then touched the small of her back and all of a sudden disintegrated into dust.**_

_**Clark looked around in panic then down at his palm full of dust. He sighed and let it fall to the ground as he looked over at his dad who just sighed and shrugged.**_

_**Clark sighed as well as he looked at the light sparkly dust mixing in with the dust already present on the floor.**_

"_**How.... how did you find me." Clark asked.**_

"_**You think you're the only one with resources? When your son is kinda different, you find resources quick." He answered simply.**_

_**Clark only grinned and nodded; walking over to him he embraced his father tightly.**_

"_**Thanks dad." Clark whispered.**_

_**Whether it was in fear or respect he didn't know why it was so soft, but he nodded either way.**_

"_**Dad, I could feel it...if you hadn't come when you did, I'd-"**_

"_**Shh." His father soothed not even wanting to THINK about that.**_

_**Clark sighed and let go of his dad who in return, also let go. Clark nodded a little before eyeing his father in the face. **_

"_**Can we go home now?" Clark asked like a little kid.**_

_**Jonathan only smirked and nodded his head yes then escorted his son out of the building an arm around his shoulders, his fingers wrapped tight around Clark's right shoulder....as if he were hanging on for dear life.**_


	2. It's gone, Clark

_**-----AUTHOR NOTES------**_

_**HEY GUYS!!! THANK you SO much for all your reviews!!! I am glad you like it so far and trust me, it's gonna get INTENSE!**_

_**And I want ppl to rest assure that the girl will explain everything, I just wanted to keep things mysterious and interesting right now, so yea, be patient;) **_

And also Tom-Welling1390 **_there might be a LOT of TC ahead, cause that is one of the many things Clark goes through during his teen years. _**

_**Also rest assure, this is NOT a cross over, I can't stand crossovers! They're not true to the plot! So no, this is NOT a crossover;)**_

_**Thanks again guys, have any comments or questions PLEASE feel free to say them and leave them in my reviews!**_

_**Love you ALL guys and PLEASE R/R!!!! thanks, onto the next chapter! Also please excuse spelling errors its 1 am and I don't want to reread this thing cause I want to post it for you guys asap!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Tasha**_

_****_

_**Clark pushed on the screen door, leading into his house.**_

"_**Clark." His mom called in relief running to him and hugging him tightly.**_

"_**Hey mom." Clark answered.**_

"_**Oh Clark are you ok!?" Martha asked holding his shoulders and looking at him.**_

"_**I'm fine mom." He reassured her, grinning. **_

"_**Oh what a relief." Martha answered touching her heart with her right hand. **_

_**Clark nodded then bit the bottom of his lip as he glanced down to check his feet. An awkward silence fell as Martha exchanged glances with her husband.**_

"_**We'll, um, I'll start dinner." She announced before she walked over to the cabinet and started to drag out pots and pans. **_

"_**Need any help?" Clark asked.**_

"_**No, no it's fine Clark, you go rest or something." Martha assured him.**_

_**Clark shrugged then walked out of his house and into the barn next to it. He climbed the stairs, approaching his hammock. Clark laid down on it and fell into a deep sleep.**_

_**He had no idea how long he had slept, all he knew was that not that long after he heard his dad calling him in for dinner. Waking to a growling tummy Clark flew down the stairs, out the barn and into the house, immediately taking his seat.**_

"_**Whoooa, someone is hungry." Martha replied laughing at how fast her son got in. **_

_**Clark only smiled a yes.**_

_**Jonathan glanced up at Clark and just chuckled as he took a drink of his cold Pepsi. Soon each of them started scooping out their desired amount of food on to their plate.**_

"_**Did you take care of that girl?" Martha asked passing bowels around the table. **_

_**Clark shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth then nodded his head no. She then glanced at Jonathan alarmed.**_

"_**She was an alien mom, not just any alien, she knew who I was, what was my weakness, where I was from, I swear she coulda said what I ate from breakfast on that planet." Clark replied chewing his food. **_

"_**And what happened too her?" Martha asked looking from her son to her husband and back to Clark.**_

"_**She disintegrated.... into dust." Clark mumbled almost not believing himself. **_

"_**Then we better keep an eye out." She answered after a long silence yet plainly ending that discussion.**_

_**Clark nodded as he played with his food, pushing a green bean across his plate.**_

"_**So uh how's that Lana girl?" She asked trying ANYTHING to start up a convo. **_

"_**She's fine mom." Clark mumbled.**_

"_**Ohh, that's good, she is SUCH a nice girl. And what about Chloe...is that her name?" Martha asked taking a bite out of her roll.**_

"_**About the same, she is really getting into her newspaper job at school." Clark answered.**_

"_**And you're how about your status role Mr. Star Quarterback? Are you handling your abilities responsibly well?" Jonathan cut in taking a drink of his Sprite.**_

"_**Football's great dad, we're doing really well and yes dad, I am holding my powers back and keeping them under my control." Clark replied grinning.**_

_**Suddenly the doorbell rang, getting all of their attention. **_

"_**Don't get up, I'll get it." Clark replied whipping his mouth with his napkin, placed it down and got up form the table, walking out of the room towards the door. **_

_**He chewed on his food as he approached the door then swung it open. He came face to face with Lex. Clark widened his eyes but then frowned at the sight of his friend.**_

"_**Lex?" Clark asked as the bald man turned around at the sound of the door opening.**_

"_**Hey Clark." Lex greeted, his hands stuck in the pockets of his black trench coat. **_

"_**Hey, what are you doing here?" Clark asked grinning.**_

"_**Look, I'm sorry to bother you this late and all-"**_

"_**IS everything ok?" Clark asked walking out onto the porch, closing the door behind him.**_

"_**No Clark, it's not." Lex answered walking a couple of paces.**_

_**Clark frowned as Lex turned to face him.**_

"_**My father is missing from jail Clark." Lex admitted.**_

_**Clark's eyes widened in concern, trying not to look alarmed.**_

"_**Well...I...I thought that he would be dead by now." Clark answered truthfully.**_

"_**To tell the God honest truth, so was I, but I was informed of the most astounding news...his cancer has disappeared. It's gone Clark." Lex shrugged. **_

"_**Gone!? How?" Clark asked taking a step closer to him.**_

"_**I don't know the doctors are just as amazed as I was, they are in a state of confusing TRYING to find some connection or logical explanation, but the truth is...there is none." Lex explained. **_

_**A panic ran through Clark's brain as he shifted uncomfortably, sticking his hands deep into his jeans pockets.**_

"_**Where do you think he is?" Clark asked not trying to sound snoopy when in fact that is EXACTLY what he was trying to be.**_

"_**No idea, but I know he's gonna come after me, hence why I have a team of the finest Metropolis P.D around my house, in every nook and cranny." Lex replied.**_

"_**Wow, that's gotta stink a little." Clark answered. **_

"_**Yea, so if you come by don't take it personally if you get patted down and searched." Lex replied grinning.**_

_**Clark grinned widely as well.**_

"_**Well, I am guessing you and your family is having dinner so I will leave you alone." Lex replied turning around and walking down the four wooden steps and off his porch.**_

"_**Uh ok, then I guess I'll see you later, stay safe Lex!" Clark replied as Lex walked to his silver colored car, gleaming under the flood flight attached to one of the Kent's many farms. **_

_**Lex gave him a nod as he opened his car door.**_

"_**Don't be a stranger just cause your intimidated by cops and don't wanna get patted down everywhere." Lex called getting in the car.**_

_**Clark continued laughing a little as his engines roared. Lex waved and Clark grinned and waved back then Lex sped out of the Kent's driveway, leaving a trail of dust.**_

_**His eyes watched Lex's car lights disappear. Clark sighed, standing on his porch, darkness all around him, blinding him. His floodlight and the moonlight were the only sources of light available. **_

_**He could hear the wind blowing the trees and some mooing noises from the cows, his breath ragged and shallow from fear and panic. Clark thought for a sec before grabbing the door knob and running inside, slamming the door behind him.**_


End file.
